What I Really Think
by dogcollar
Summary: Riddel's point of view on a certain incident that happened. AU. Please R&R!


==dogcollar==  
  
Author's Notes: Uh-oh. SARS is back in Singapore!!! *quickly puts thermometer inside mouth* But be rest assured. I'm fine, see? *shows temperature* Anyways, here's my first fic! It's an AU version of a simple story I cooked up (this IS fan fiction after all) and is in Riddel's POV. It's sort of accidental because I wasn't really planning to write this. I'm so sorry to all readers who are reading this. I really don't have any idea how to make the paragraphs appear correctly. You know, the italics don't work and the spaces that are originally there don't appear. Somebody help!  
  
Never mind about that. Let's read on! R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: Lemme see. Yeah! I don't own Chrono Cross and its plot, characters etc. Because I would probably won't be able to come up with such a great story anyway! *turns to the crowd of people and dogs behind* Right people? *all nod in agreement*  
  
What I Really Think  
  
I think it's so hard to be the Lady of Viper Manor sometimes. No, perhaps it should be all the time. Just because of my looks, everyone thinks that I'm the frail--weak to put it bluntly--and beautiful lady who always needs other people's help.  
  
But no, hasn't anyone thought that I'm able to defend myself like anyone else? I guess not. Especially when I'm the daughter of General Viper and always seem to be the target of someone's sinister plan. Kidnap is a good example. And then at the moment I'm in the face of danger, someone will appear and "rescue" me. Always. Isn't that heroic?  
  
Haha. Maybe it is. But sometimes I wonder how long I can bear it any longer. I don't really like to explain to that particular "someone" how I could have gotten away unscathed out of the situation by myself when everyone, including my father, is in the midst of thanking or praising him. But even if I don't say a word, even if I don't have to announce it to everyone, why isn't anyone able to tell that it isn't just a coincidence that I always seem to be fine after a whole ordeal, nor is anyone able to see that I'm healthy, normal and capable of doing tons of damage with my rod?  
  
It's funny how one incident seem to be etched in my mind forever while others have been buried by the flowing sands of time and have been long forgotten. How long ago was it? I can't really remember. Most probably one or two years ago. But I can still remember what happened clearly as though it only happened yesterday.  
  
Yes, I can remember. It was the day when Glenn and I took a trip to Termina to visit Garai and Dario at the shrines. Glenn even bought a beautiful- looking bouquet of Bellflowers at the shop near the entrance. It was the prettiest bouquet so far and I thought Garai and Dario would simply love it. I felt rather guilty for not coming to visit them for quite a while then. However, I convinced myself that it was all right by thinking: But it's better late than never right?  
  
Come to think of it now, I think I was rather wicked back there. Well, at least it's better than borrowing a shoulder to sob and blame myself of what I've done. That's worse. And it'll give others the wrong impression. Again.  
  
And then Glenn told me to rest up at the inn first while he head off to do something while he's at Termina. He didn't tell me what though. People always leave me out like that.  
  
But anyway I did as I was told, partially because I felt really tired at that time. The sun was scorching hot and it was draining some of my energy away. The idea of going to the inn sounded appealing. "Maybe I can get a drink too. That's even better," I thought.  
  
And I rested, got myself a cool drink, recuperated, and glanced at the clock. It was getting late but Glenn still had not appeared. I felt quite frustrated at that time, apparently for not much of a reason. I do suffer mood wings from time to time, although I don't seem look angry often. I was about to leave the inn by myself first when Glenn appeared at the door-with someone.  
  
Someone I've never seen before.  
  
Author's notes: Hehehe. I wasn't planning to end this chappie here. In fact, I planned to write the whole incident in one chapter. But due to unforeseen circumstances (is dinner counted?), I really have to end off here. Actually, the main reason why I wrote this is to get rid off an itsy bit of depression I'm feeling lately. Well, my great, terrible, horrible, (vegetable?), exams are coming soon. And I don't think even SARS can stop it. Why do I always seem to return to the topic on SARS? *scratches head*  
  
So let's get back to the story. Who do you think Glenn brought with him to the inn? Remember. This is an AU story. Just give it a shot won't you. Don't be so mean. Come on. Here doggie. Nice doggie. See the button on the bottom left paw corner of the screen? Go ahead, click it.  
  
Good doggie!! 


End file.
